


Playing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hears Blaine play violin for the first time and it’s breathtaking. Part of the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

Usually Kurt waits in the lobby for Blaine to come down, so as to avoid any unnecessary run-ins with Sebastian. However, Blaine isn’t responding to his texts and they only have a finite amount of time before he has to get to rehearsals. He sucks it up and catches a ride upstairs with a kid from Blaine’s floor. When the elevator door opens, he can immediately hear the sound of a violin playing a complicated, classical piece. He doesn’t think much of it at first, this whole building is filled with music majors and Blaine’s floor alone has close to twenty of them.

The music only grows louder as he gets closer to Blaine’s room but it’s only when he’s standing right in front of Blaine’s door that he realizes the music is coming from Blaine’s room. The person playing is Blaine. Kurt’s seen him play before in videos. There are a few YouTube videos of Blaine playing from his Dalton days and Mrs. Anderson was kind enough to show him some home videos of Blaine playing back in elementary school one day when she was Skyping Blaine and Kurt happened to be around. He knew Blaine was good, but he’s never heard it for himself in person. The music is fuller, more well rounded and easier on the ears when It’s not being filtered through an electronic device. It’s truly amazing to hear, and that’s through the wall where he can’t even see Blaine.

He knows if he rings the doorbell the music will stop. Blaine will pack up his violin and rush them out the door, promising Kurt he can hear him ‘another time.’ He doesn’t want to hear him another time, he wants to hear him now. He wants to soak in every note, bathe in every melody. What Blaine’s playing is breathtaking. It’s perfection and Kurt’s kicking himself for never asking to hear him play sooner, for accepting every promise of ‘later.’

He slowly opens the door, praying Blaine won’t notice him enter. He doesn’t. His back is to the door and his eyes are closed in deep concentration, focusing everything on feeling the music rather than hearing it. Kurt would give anything to be able to look into his mind and see what kind of picture he’s seeing. Blaine’s explained it before, how the sound vibrations move around in his body and if he concentrates hard enough they paint the most beautiful pictures in the most vibrant colors, but he doesn’t understand it. Not like he wishes he could.

Kurt’s never seen anybody become the music quite like Blaine does. He doesn’t just play a note, he breaths it. He brings life into a piece. Kurt understands it now, when people talk about Blaine’s talent. He’s not just spectacular because he’s Deaf. He’s spectacular on any scale. Blaine understands how to lose himself in the music better than anyone at NYADA, and they are supposed to be the best of the best.

It’s hypnotizing to watch.

The melody starts to change and it flows right into a tune that is less classical and more contemporary… it’s something he recognizes.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," he sings along quietly, feeling like he has to. He knows that Blaine’s not In any danger of hearing him, but Kurt feels like this is one of the most intimate things he’s ever witnessed and he doesn’t want to share it with anyone else.

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly," he sings, moving his hands to sign along. It’s this movement that seems to alert Blaine of his presence more than anything else. He looks startled for a moment or two, and he misses a beat, but he quickly recovers and continues his song. Kurt sings along, loving the dopey grin that covers Blaine’s face when he starts to sign the song as well. 

When the song is over, Blaine carefully puts his violin back in its case while Kurt just looks on in awe. He hadn’t thought it was possible for Blaine to make him fall anymore in love than he already was, but like in so many other things, Blaine surprises him.

He watches as Blaine puts his hand on his cheek and wipes away tears. Kurt hadn’t even realized he was crying.

THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, Kurt signs.

Blaine doesn’t respond, but instead tucks his head into his shoulder and nuzzles his neck. Kurt wraps his arms around his hips and blindly leads them backwards until the back of his knees his Blaine’s bed. He then turns them around and gently guides Blaine until he’s spread out on the bed underneath him.

He’s sure no movie they were planning on catching could top the show he just witnessed so why bother.


End file.
